Mein Sohn, mein Leben!
by englishGirl042
Summary: Der Tag an dem Teddy Lupin geboren wurde. Aus Remus Lupins Sicht.


**Mein Sohn … mein Leben!**

Remus Lupin mußte sich mit beiden Händen am Treppengeländer festhalten, so

sehr schwankte er.

Schweißperlen überzogen sein frühzeitig gealtertes Gesicht.

Das angegraute, hellbraune Haar stand ungewohnt unordentlich in alle Richtungen ab.

Plötzlich drang ein markerschütternder Schrei, gedämpft durch die dicke Holztür,

in den Flur.

Remus schloß zitternd die Augen und atmete keuchend aus.

Seine Füße schwankten bedenklich unter ihm.

„Um Himmels Willen, reiß dich doch zusammen!" scholt er sich.

Entschlossen öffnete er die Augen, ließ das hölzerne Geländer los und fuhr sich mit

einer Hand durchs Haar.

Das war ein Fehler gewesen, denn ein weiterer, noch herzzerreißenderer Schrei ließ

den Flur erzittern und Remus mit ihm.

Bevor seine Hände das Stiegengeländer erreichen konnten, kippten seine Beine unter ihm weg.

Ein kräftiger Arm fing ihn auf und führte ihn zu einem der Stühle, die an der Flurwand entlang

aufgereiht standen.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Sohn, du siehst nicht gut aus?"

Ted Tonks klang besorgt.

Remus schluckte schmerzhaft. „N-Nein, es geht schon wieder", murmelte er benommen.

Ted zog sich einen weiteren Stuhl heran und setzte sich zu ihm.

„Keine Sorge! Es wird schon alles gut gehen, meine Frau weiß was zu tun ist."

Remus stützte die Ellbogen auf die Knie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Was bin ich doch für ein Schwächling!" stöhnte er „ ich wollte bei ihr sein, es ihr leichter machen,

aber was mache ich? Ich kippe um!"

Ted lachte dröhnend. „Keine Sorge, das ist ganz normal! Bei Doras Geburt ging's mir nicht viel besser. Gut, das wir ein paar Stühle haben stehen lassen."

Remus' Miene verhärtete sich „Das ist nicht dasselbe! Du wußtest, das dein Kind normal und gesund

wird. Ich dagegen kann nur hoffen und beten."

Ted wurde wieder ernst. „Das zermürbt dich wirklich, was?"

Remus fuhr hoch. Die grenzenlose Verzweiflung hatte sich seit Woche angestaut und ließ sich

nun nicht mehr bändigen.

„Natürlich zermürbt es mich! Was hast du denn gedacht?! Aber ich kann verstehen, dass du denkst,

mir sei es egal! Meine Ignoranz habe ich schließlich schon eindrucksvoll bewiesen, in dem ich Dora

geheiratet habe! Ich hätte auf euch hören sollen! Jetzt ist alles zu spät!"

Hoffnungslos ließ er sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen und verbarg das Gesicht wieder in den Händen.

Ted sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an.

Schließlich sagte er leise „ Meine Frau und ich waren sehr ungerecht zu dir und das tut mir leid."

Er seufzte „Wir hatten einfach Angst du währst nicht gut für Dora und das ein oder andere

Vorurteil gegenüber Werwölfen spielte natürlich leider auch eine Rolle."

Remus rang noch immer um Fassung, blickte jedoch auf.

Ted hingegen lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und sagt: „Aber ich bin zu einem Entschluß gekommen."

Remus schnaubte „Und der währe? Du erschlägst mich mit einer Silberkugel!"

Ted mußte grinsen „Nein, ich bin zu dem Entschluß gekommen, das ich mir keinen besseren

Schwiegersohn hätte wünschen können."

Remus sah ihn zweifelnd an. Teds Grinsen verbreiterte sich.

„Du glaubst mir nicht? Dann beantworte mir drei Fragen; also:

Du liebst meine Tochter über alles?"

„Ja, aber – ",

„Du wirst nie zulassen, dass ihr etwas zustößt?"

„Nein! Aber – !",

„Und du wirst auch meinen Enkel, normal oder nicht, schützen und lieben?"

„Natürlich, aber könntest du - !"

„Na also! Kein aber!

Ted erhob sich und gab ihm einen Klapps auf die Schulter.

„Du erfüllst sämtliche Kriterien, die ein besorgter Vater an seinen Schwiegersohn stellt!"

Remus wollte etwas antworten, doch die beiden wurden durch Andromeda Tonks

unterbrochen, die schnell und leise zu ihnen schritt.

Remus sprang auf und hätte mit Sicherheit seinen Stuhl umgeworfen, währe der nicht

schon an der Flurwand angelehnt gewesen.

„Was ist passiert?! Ist alles in Ordnung? Was - ?!"

Doch Andromeda schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.

„Beruhige dich! Dora geht es gut und deinem Sohn auch."

Remus schwankte „E-Ein Sohn?"

Die Worte kamen nur als ein heiseres Flüstern aus seinem Mund.

Andromeda lächelte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die zitternde Schulter.

„Ja, mein lieber Remus. Ein Sohn!"

Ted verpaßt ihm einen weiteren freundschaftlichen Klaps.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Als Remus sich immer noch nicht bewegte schob ihn Andromeda sanft vorwärts.

„Geh, Dora wartet auf dich!"

Langsam versuchte Remus einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen.

Die Welt um ihn herum schien zu verschwimmen.

Er hörte kaum wie, hinter ihm, Ted seine Frau besorgt fragt: „Meinst du er schafft das?"

„Natürlich, laß ihm Zeit."

„Ja, aber… er ist ganz grün im Gesicht!"

Andromeda lachte „Du warst damals olivegrün!"

Dann war alles völlig still, als hätte jemand den Ton abgedreht.

Noch nie war Remus der kleine Flur mit dem hellen Wänden und dem grünen Teppichboden so

lange vorgekommen.

Vielleicht lag es nur daran das er so langsam ging, er wußte es nicht.

Seine Glieder hatten ihr Gefühl verloren.

Langsam kam er näher, immer näher, bis er endlich vor der angelehnten, schweren Holztür stand.

Licht drang durch den kleinen Spalt und schien ihm ins Gesicht.

Wie von selbst legten sich seine Finger um die kühle, eiserne Klinke und er betrat das Zimmer.

Sonnenlicht schien durch das Fenster und blendete ihn, doch dann sah er sie.

Dora lag im großen Bett. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten erschöpft und müde, selbst ihr

bonbonfarbenes rosa Haar wirkte stumpf, aber sie strahlte.

Das Glück umgab sie wie eine Aura und im Arm hielt sie ein kleines Bündel aus Decken.

„Remus"

Ihre sanfte Stimme drang wie durch Watte zu ihm.

Benommen nahm er die Hand, die Dora ihm entgegenstreckte und setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett.

Und wieder vernahm er ihre Stimme: „Remus, sieh mal … dein Sohn."

Strahlend lächelnd legte sie ihm das kleine Bündel in die Arme.

Er hielt den Atem an und sah hinein.

Entgegen blickten ihm die vollkommensten, wärmsten, braunsten Augen der Welt.

Der Atmen entfuhr ihm keuchend und er spürte kaum wie sich in seinen Augen die Nässe sammelte,

als er vorsichtig die Decke etwas beiseite schob.

Zitternd hob er eine Hand und strich zärtlich über die rosigen, perfekten Wangen und den samtenen,

schwarzen Haarflaum.

„Mein Sohn", entwich es Remus Lupin benommen,

„Mein Sohn … mein Leben".


End file.
